The Pure Soul
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It has been a normal at Timmy's school when a strange student known as Ciel Phantomhive was transferred from London. Will he ever find out Ciel's secret or will he be just another meal. Post season II, yaoi, OOC, sebaciel.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: yeah, I know this story is weird but I don't care, this is my first crossover fanfiction, so enough of my rambling and I'll get on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

Timmy Turner was walking to school with his fairies Cosmo and Wanda, when he got to school he saw a student he didn't recognize standing next to his locker, the boy had dark blue hair and black nails, which he just thought was nail polish, but the strangest thing was that the boy was wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. Timmy just ignored the boy and walked to Mr. Crocker's class,"Cosmo, Wanda, did you see that strange kid,"Timmy whispered to his fairies, who had turned into pencils,"don't judge him Timmy , he's probably a new kid,"Wanda said,"I guess your right, as long as I don't see him again, I'm fine,"Timmy walked into the classroom and took a seat in the front row.

Suddenly the bell rung and Mr. Crocker came into the classroom,"today we have a transfer student from London joining our class,"Mr. Crocker said,"sweet a new student, maybe he or she will be super cool,"Timmy said to himself,"you can come in now,"Timmy had a shocked expression on his face when he saw that the transfer student was that weird kid he saw in the hallway,"introduce yourself to the class," said,"my name is Ciel Phantomhive, I hope you'll treat me nice,"Ciel said.

"okay, go take a seat by Turner,"Crocker pointed to the desk next to Timmy, Ciel walked to the desk and sat down, then put his head in his hand,"go on Timmy, say hello to him,"Cosmo said, Timmy sighed and held out his hand,"hi, I'm Timmy Turner,"Ciel just looked at him with a deadpanned expression and turned his attention back to the board, Timmy felt like he was staring straight into his soul,"okay class, which one of you can come up here and solve this equation,"Timmy looked utterly confused at the long math problem, Ciel stood up and took the chalk from Crocker,"the answer is no solution,"Ciel said, all the kids were amazed,"nerd,"the bully Francis shouted, everyone started laughing.

Ciel glared at everyone and murmured some words under his breath, suddenly flames started to engulf the entire classroom. Everyone stopped laughing and started screaming as they ran out of the burning classroom. Ciel was the last to leave the classroom, while everyone else had burns, Ciel was perfectly fine. When the bell rung all the kids that weren't hurt went to lunch, while the others went to the nurses office to treat there burns.

"that was strange,"Timmy said to Cosmo and Wanda,"yeah, nothing just bursts into flames like that,"Wanda said, Timmy walked over to an empty lunch table and sat down, he saw a black notebook on the table. Timmy picked it up and started flipping through the pages, each page had a drawing on it,"I wonder who this belongs to,"Timmy said,"it's mine,"Timmy turned around and saw Ciel standing their with a bottle of water, Ciel took the notebook and sat down next to Timmy and continued sketching, Timmy looked at the drawing and saw that it was a picture of a crow with red eyes holding a black rose in its beak. Ciel added a little more shading with a black colored pencil and sighed his name at the bottom,"your a good drawer,"Timmy said, Ciel smiled at him,"thank you,"Ciel said.

At the end of school Timmy saw Ciel standing next to a tree sketching again,"hey Ciel,"Timmy shouted and ran over, Ciel hushed him and pointed to a blue butterfly on a flower, when he finished he closed his notebook and whistled, a black cat with blue eyes came running toward them, Ciel picked up the cat and stroked its fur,"what is it Timmy,"Ciel started walking home,"I wanted to see if I could come to your house, I don't feel like dealing with my evil baby sitter, Vicky,"Timmy shuddered at the name, he looked at the cat and tried to pet it, but it hissed at him making Ciel chuckle,"sure you can come over, also Midnight doesn't like to be pet by people he doesn't know,"Ciel scratched under the cats chin and handed him to Timmy,"you have to be careful when holding or petting him,"Timmy gently stroked his fur,"wow, it feels like silk,"Timmy gave the cat back and they continued walking.

They stopped when they came to a two story house, Ciel opened the door and invited Timmy inside, Timmy looked around and saw the house was Victorian themed,"Ciel is that you,"Timmy heard someone call from another room,"yeah, I'm back and I brought a friend over,"Ciel called back,"who was that,"Timmy asked,"that was my guardian, Sebastian, he's in the kitchen so follow me,"Ciel led Timmy into the kitchen, he saw a tall man with black hair, the man turned around and Timmy saw that he had blood red eyes. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and kissed his head,"welcome home Ciel,"Sebastian said,"are you Ciel's father,"Timmy asked, Sebastian chuckled,"no, I used to be his butler in London, but Ciel's parents died in a fire and I became a father figure toward Ciel,"Sebastian explained.

"I feel so bad for you Ciel,"Timmy said,"don't be, I got my revenge on the people who killed my parents,"Ciel said,"would you like to stay for dinner,"Sebastian asked, Timmy smiled and nodded,"okay, you two can wait in the living room,"Sebastian took off his white gloves and rolled up his sleaves. Timmy saw the strange mark on Sebastian's hand, Timmy was suspicious of the mark but he would ask about it later as he followed Ciel into the living room.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian came in the room holding two plates, Timmy took a bite and his eyes widened,"this tastes awesome,"Timmy started stuffing his face, once they finished, Sebastian took there plates. Timmy was about to leave when they heard thunder and it started down pouring outside,"oh dear, it seems like a storm just came, you can't walk home in this weather, how about you stay here for the night,"Sebastian said.

"really, thanks a lot,"Timmy said,"I'll show you to the guest room and you can wear some of my pajamas,"Ciel led Timmy upstairs to the guest room,"thanks so much for this,"Timmy said,"no problem, there are some pajamas in the dresser over their, also don't come out of this room no matter what,"Ciel warned him before leaving and closing the door behind him. Timmy smiled evilly,"lets go Cosmo, Wanda,"Timmy opened the door,"but Timmy Ciel said to stay in the room,"Cosmo said,"come on we're just exploring, we'll be right back,"Timmy left the room with Cosmo and Wanda following behind,"I have a very bad feeling about this,"Wanda said as they snuck around the house.

Timmy saw a light coming from one of the rooms,"_it's probably Ciel and Sebastian,"_Timmy peaked through the opening in the door and saw Sebastian on top of Ciel smirking at him, he leaned down and licked his neck and nipped at it,"heheh, such a good boy ah~,"Timmy just watched as Sebastian's head moved lower, Ciel gasped and arched his back. Timmy started backing away from the door and ran as fast as he could.

"Sebastian are you just going to let him get away,"Ciel smirked,"don't worry love he'll be back,"Sebastian kissed Ciel,"Timmy's soul will be taken away, taken away, taken away, Timmy's soul will be taken away, my beloved,"Ciel and Sebastian's eyes glowed red as they watched Timmy run into the darkness of the night.

.

.

**A/N: well guys tell me how you liked it in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter of my crossover fic, I know it seems weird so far but don't you worry it'll get better soon, so that's all I had to say, on with the story!**

**.**

**.**

Ever since Timmy saw that scene at Ciel's house, he's been trying to avoid him for the last few weeks by wishing he was invisible or just sneaking around."Timmy, I've noticed you've been avoiding me, did I do something that upset you,"Ciel asked, Timmy was wary about answering,"N-No, nothing's wrong Ciel,"Timmy said nervously,"then why are you avoiding me,"Ciel said with a sad look,"uh, well...you see the reason is...,"suddenly the lunch bell rung and Timmy sighed with relief,"hey it's the lunch bell, I guess I'll see you later,"Timmy ran to the lunch room leaving a very confused Ciel behind.

Ciel narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy run away. A black feather had fallen in front of Ciel and onto the floor, Ciel looked down and saw a trail of feathers, he picked up each one of the feathers. The trail led him outside and behind the school, a familiar scent soon reached his nose and he smirked,"I know your there, Sebastian,"a red eyed raven perched on a tree nearby, the ravens form started shifting and it turned into Sebastian, he quickly appeared behind Ciel and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close to his chest,"what, I can't come see my own lover,"Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, Ciel smiled and leaned into his embrace,"your just lucky it's time for lunch right now,"Ciel chuckled.

Sebastian cupped Ciel's face and turned his head,"you must be hungry my love, let me feed you,"Sebastian pressed both of there lips together, Ciel closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sebastian smirked and pushed Ciel against a tree, Ciel moaned at his roughness and Sebastian took the chance to thrust his tongue into his mouth. Ciel moaned again when he felt a soul slide down his throat, Ciel broke the kiss and looked at Sebastian with a wanton look,"more, Sebastian,"Ciel roughly kissed Sebastian again.

Timmy saw Ciel walk the other direction as he spied on him from around the corner,"let's follow him guys,"Timmy said, Cosmo and Wanda were a little nervous to do this but they followed anyways, Timmy followed Ciel outside and watched him from behind a wall. Suddenly he saw Sebastian appear behind him and pull him close to his chest, instead of struggling, he was amazed to see Ciel smile and lean into his grasp. What happened next is what shocked Timmy the most, Sebastian kissed Ciel and Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sebastian saw Timmy spying on them and made his eyes flash red for a brief second, that made Timmy jump,"it seems the curious rabbit has come out of its hole,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel smirked and turned his head to Timmy's direction. Timmy gasped and hid himself,"do you think they saw me,"Cosmo and Wanda shrugged, Timmy looked around the corner again and saw that the two were gone. Timmy walked to the tree they were standing at and scratched his head in confusion,"I wonder where they went,"Timmy said to himself,"what are you doing here,"Timmy quickly turned around and saw Ciel hanging upside down from a tree branch with his arms crossed,"Ciel! What are you even doing up there,"Timmy asked, Ciel sat up and looked down at Timmy, suddenly a raven perched on his shoulder and nuzzled him,"I was drawing this little fellow right here, so what are you doing out here,"Ciel scratched the ravens chest,"I...I...I was spying on you Ciel,"Timmy said.

"why would you do that,"Ciel jumped out of the tree and landed in front of him with a hand on his hip,"well...you see, when I stayed at your house, I came out of the room when you told me not to and I saw your door was open and saw...you and Sebastian doing things,"Timmy said truthfully, Ciel sighed,"I knew someone would find out, but I didn't think it would be you,"Ciel said,"what do you mean?,"Timmy asked,"a couple months after my parents died, I was alone and Sebastian was the only one with me, eventually I found myself falling for him, so I decided to confess to him and he said he had loved me too, so I guess I should tell you me and Sebastian are lovers. Please don't tell anyone,"Ciel said, Timmy was suprised, since Ciel and Sebastian had a big age difference,"I won't tell anyone,"Ciel smiled and hugged Timmy,"thank you so much,"Ciel said happily. Timmy smiled back at him and walked back in the school.

"your just a little lier, aren't you,"

Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian leaning against the tree smirking at him,"it won't matter, he won't be alive long enough to find out our secret,"Ciel's eyes flashed red as he leaned against Sebastian's chest.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:that was the next chapter of my crossover, also tell me if I should make Ciel a panther for his animal form in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I've updated this story, since I have a lot of other stories to write, I got major writers block on this one, so please don't be mad at me for not updating, well I should stop rambling, so I'll get on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

Ever since Timmy found out about Ciel and Sebastian's secret, he's become more closer to them,"hey Ciel,"Timmy walked over to the lunch table that he was sitting at,"what's up Timmy,"Ciel closed his sketch book and turned his attention toward Timmy,"would you like to come over after school, it would only be fair since I was able to come over to yours,"Timmy said,"sure, I'll call Sebastian once I get to you house, I'm sure he won't mind,"Ciel said,"that's good, but there's something that I've been meaning to ask you,"Timmy said,"what is it?,"Ciel asked,"when I came over, I saw a strange mark on Sebastian's hand, what is it,"Timmy asked,"that's just a tattoo that he got,"Ciel said,"but what about his red eyes,"Timmy stated,"that I can't explain, when he became our butler we never got any information about him,"Ciel said,"_that's strange, what type of person doesn't have any personal information about themself,"_Timmy thought, Ciel stood up,"well, I guess I'll see you afterschool,"Ciel got his sketchbook and left."Cosmo, Wanda don't you think it's a little strange that Sebastian doesn't have any information about himself,"Timmy said,"maybe he forgot them,"Cosmo said,"yeah...but what about his red eyes,"Timmy stated,"there are people from other countries with strangely colored eyes so you can't judge him,"Wanda said,"yeah I guess your right,"Timmy said

After school Timmy waited for Ciel next to the entrance of the school; Francis appeared in front of him when he wasn't paying attention and lifted him up by the front of his shirt,"hey shrimp where's your little nerd friend,"Francis said smirking as he got ready to punch him,"if you were looking for me, I'm right here,"Francis turned around and saw Ciel standing there with his arms crossed, Francis dropped Timmy and picked up Ciel,"great, I have a new punching bag,"Ciel put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, suddenly a giant white hound with red eyes appeared before them, growling. Francis had dropped Ciel and was frozen in fear, the dog opened its mouth and breathed fire on him. Once Francis was completely charred he screamed in fear and ran away,"good boy Pluto,"Ciel took a treat from his pocket and fed the dog as he pet his muzzle, Timmy started to back away from the large dog, Pluto looked at Timmy and started to growl,"heel Pluto, this one is good,"Ciel said, Pluto whimpered and nuzzled Ciel,"what is that thing!?,"Timmy asked,"this is our guard dog Pluto, he's a demon hound, so you should be careful, since he can breathe fire,"Ciel said,"can I pet him,"Timmy asked,"go right ahead, he loves to be scratched on his muzzle,"Ciel motioned for Pluto to lay down, Timmy cautiously walked over to Pluto and pet his muzzle.

Pluto whimpered and wagged his tail,"his fur is so soft,"Timmy said,"do you want to ride on his back to your house,"Ciel climbed on Pluto's back,"sure,"Timmy grabbed Ciel's hand and got on Pluto's back,"let's go Pluto,"Ciel hung onto his fur, Pluto howled and started running,"you might want to hang on tightly,"Ciel laughed, Timmy was holding on as tightly as possible, while Ciel just lied on his back, smirking at Timmy,"so...tell me who are those little floating friends of yours,"Ciel asked,"what! How do you?!,"Timmy was so shocked that he let go of Pluto's fur and almost flew off, Ciel grabbed him by his shirt collar and set him down,"go slower Pluto, no need to rush,"Ciel said, Pluto started to walk at a slow but fast pace."how do you know about Cosmo and Wanda,"Timmy asked,"I see you talking to pink and green objects all the time, it's pretty obvious,"Ciel said, Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to Timmy,"wow, I've never seen a real live fairy, this proves all mythology and science wrong,"Ciel pulled Cosmo into his lap and examined him,"I have to know how they work,"Ciel said,"hey! Let go of Cosmo,"Wanda took Cosmo from his grasp,"oh dear, I apologize for being so rough, it just amazes me to see a real fairy,"Ciel said,"you have a demon hound and that amazes you,"Cosmo said,"that's Wanda and this is Cosmo,"Timmy said,"it's a pleasure to meet you both,"Ciel said, he started to glare at the two fairies,"_dammit, with them always near him I can't start my_ _plan,"_Ciel thought,"Hey! Ciel we're here, you started to zone out,"Timmy said. Both Ciel and Timmy got off Pluto's back,"you can go home now Pluto, Sebastian must be getting worried, I'll call you if I need you,"Ciel gave Pluto another treat and watched as he walked away.

Both Timmy and Ciel entered the house,"mom, dad I'm home!,"Timmy called, the two walked into the kitchen and saw his parents dressed up and talking to his babysitter Vicky,"hey Timmy look who's here to babysit, while we go out and have some fun,"Timmy's dad said, Timmy's parents walked out the door and Vicky slammed it shut,"oh twerp, look who I brought for you to play with, Doydle,"Vicky held up the growling and drooling dog, Vicky dropped the dog and Timmy screamed and ran while Ciel just stood his ground,"and this is why I can't stand untrained animals,"Ciel made his eyes glow red, Doydle stopped and started whimpering, Ciel pet the dog,"good boy, there you go, just don't do that again or you'll be punished,"Ciel warned, the dog barked and walked away,"wow, how did you do that, I've never seen that insane dog so calm before,"Timmy asked,"lets just say I learned it from Sebastian,"Ciel lied down on the couch and turned on the TV,"but what are we going to do about Vicky,"Timmy asked, Ciel stood up and walked toward the kitchen,"don't worry I'll handle it, but what ever you hear don't come in,"Ciel said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Vicky standing there smirking at him,"oh, it's a new twerp for me to torture,"Vicky said smirking.

**(warning: blood and gore, you can skip this if you want**

Ciel sighed and made his eyes glow red, his black nails had turned into claws and his teeth were now fangs, Vicky was frozen in fear when she saw the boy walk closer,"wh-what are you! S-Stay away from me,"Vicky shouted, Ciel chuckled darkly and appeared in front of her, he grabbed her by her throat and placed a clawed hand on her chest,"if you really want to know what I am, I'm a demon,"Ciel whispered, he dug his claws into her chest and started to twist his hand around, Vicky gasped when she felt him grab something inside her,"oh, it hurts doesn't it, don't worry the pain will go away soon,"Ciel ripped back his hand and ripped out her heart, Ciel showed her the still beating heart and he watched as her eyes dulled, Ciel swallowed the heart whole and wiped the blood off the floor and his hands, he retracted his claws and fangs and his eyes went back to there normal blue, Ciel snapped his fingers and Vicky's dead body bursted into flames and burned until nothing was left. Ciel left the kitchen and saw Timmy stand near the couch,"I took care of the problem,"Ciel said as he lied down on the couch again,"what did you do,"Timmy asked, Ciel smirked,"lets just say I releaved her of the pain of everyday life,"Ciel chuckled.

**(gore and blood is over, you can continue if you want to now)**

After a couple of hours, Timmy's parents had come back home,"Timmy we're home,"Timmy's dad called,"mom, dad there's someone I'd like you to meet, this is Ciel, he i a new kid from London,"Timmy said,"well it's nice to meet you Ciel,"Timmy's mom said,"nice to meet you too,"Ciel said, suddenly they heard a knocking at the door, both Timmy and Ciel went to open the door,"Sebastian,"Ciel ran up to him and hugged him, Sebastian smiled and hugged him back,"hello, who are you,"Timmy's mom asked,"I'm Sebastian, Ciel's guardian,"Sebastian said,"it's nice to meet you Sebastian, I'm Timmy's mom, would you like to stay for dinner,"She asked,"thank you, we would love to,"Sebastian said,"please come in,"she said. Timmy's mom walked into the kitchen so she could go make something to eat,"Timmy do you know where the bathroom is,"Sebastian asked,"it's upstairs around the corner,"Timmy said,"thanks,"Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and dragged him upstairs, Sebastian smirked and pinned Ciel to the wall,"you ate a soul didn't you, I can smell the scent of death all over you,"Sebastian grazed his neck with his fangs, making Ciel shiver,"her soul tasted disgusting, it was full greed and hate,"Ciel sighed when he felt Sebastian suck on his neck, leaving a red hickey.

Sebastian took Ciel into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, he unbuttoned a few buttons on Ciel's shirt and licked up his neck, making Ciel shiver. Sebastian lied Ciel on the floor and unbutton the rest of his shirt, he loomed over Ciel and leaned down, Sebastian licked around a hard nipple, he gently nipped and pulled at it, then he took it into his mouth and started sucking. Sebastian smirked when he felt Ciel shiver and moan slightly, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, he could see Ciel's cock twitching in his boxers. Sebastian licked up his shaft through the thin fabric,"S-Sebas, ah! Hurry, please,"Ciel tried to arch his back into Sebastian and ground against him, trying to get some relief. Sebastian pulled down Ciel's boxers and heard him hiss when the cold air hit his cock,"oh dear it seems my little kitten has a problem, let me help you,"Sebastian started to stroke up and down the shaft and rubbed the head. He licked up the base and took the entire cock into his mouth,"Sebas...ah, enough, hah, if you continue like this ill...,"Ciel arched his back into Sebastian's mouth when he felt him lick around the head,"then you'll cum,"Sebastian started to suck harder, Ciel could only nod when he felt his release drawing closer,"then cum for me kitten,"Ciel arched his back and came in the willing mouth, Sebastian willing swallowed it, not letting a single drop escape.

"do you feel better now kitten,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"good, now lets get downstairs,"Sebastian got Ciel's clothes back on and the two went back downstairs, by the time they got down there, dinner was already finished and the table was set,"okay everyone, it's time to eat,"Timmy's mom called, everyone took a seat at the table. Timmy's mom set a bowl of spaghetti in front of them,"this looks wonderful,"Sebastian said,"thank you Sebastian,"she said,"hey Timmy would you like to come over this weekend,"Ciel asked,"sure, I'd love to,"Timmy said, Ciel smiled.

Once they finished eating, Sebastian and Ciel said there goodbyes and left, Ciel smirked to himself as they walked home,_"great, now when he comes over I will be able to put my plan into action,"_Ciel thought, very soon he would start his plan, to get Timmy Turners soul.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys that was the next chapter of this story, sorry it took so long to write, I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 regretting**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of my crossover fic, I have to admit that this chapter might be a little shorter than usual, so that's all I had to say so ill get on with the story.**

**.**

**.**

Today was Friday and Timmy couldn't wait until this weekend, because he was going over Ciel's house again,"okay class, today you'll need to get a lab partner,"Mr. Crocker said,"hey, you're Ciel right? You're cute; do you want to be my partner,"Trixie asked, Ciel was leaning against his hand and looked at the girl with an uninterested expression,"I don't care,"Ciel said. Timmy's mouth dropped to the ground when he saw the popular Trixie Tang talking to Ciel,"I can't believe he is able to talk to her, what does he have that I don't,"Timmy asked Cosmo and Wanda;"well, he is rich, has a cool attitude and is cuter than you,"Cosmo said, Wanda glared at Cosom and made is mouth disappear,"Timmy, there's no need to get mad at him, he's not even trying to get her, see,"Wanda pointed to Ciel who continued to ignore the girl,"I keep forgetting that Ciel doesn't like girls,"Timmy said.

"now class, get out your test tubes and light the gas on the lighter,"Crocker said,"um, Mr. Crocker ours won't light,"Trixie said, Ciel looked at the holder and could see the gas coming from it, he took a lighter from his pocket and lit the flame,"oh, never mind we got it,"Trixie smiled at Ciel, who turned his attention back to the front of the classroom. At the end of class Ciel was walking out the door when Trixie had stopped him,"hey, I want you to be my new boyfriend,"Trixie kissed Ciel on the cheek. Ciel sneered at her and turned away,"I don't want to date you or anything like that, quote the raven nevermore,"Ciel said, Trixie looked confused at Ciel's choice of words, Ciel sighed,"nevermore, no, never again, got it?,"Ciel stated,"so in other words your saying you don't want to date me,"Trixie said,"wow, your actually smarter than I thought,"Ciel smirked and walked away. Timmy gasped in shock at how rude Ciel was to her,"did you see that,"Timmy asked,"he was just saying he didn't want to go out with her,"Wanda said,"yeah, but he didn't need to be so rude,"Timmy walked over to Trixie,"hi Trixie, um are you okay,"Timmy asked, Trixie turned to Timmy,"yeah, I'm fine,"Trixie said, both of them walked out of the classroom right when the lunch bell rang.

Timmy walked to the lunchroom, when he saw a black blur go flying past, he gasped in shock when the thing almost hit him. He watched as the thing run down the hallway. Timmy was going to ignore it when he heard the sound of people screaming; Timmy ran around the corner when he heard the sound and froze in fear when he saw that the entire hallway was splattered with the blood of students,"wh-what happened here,"Wanda asked as Timmy started to walk down the hallway that was dyed in blood. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda froze when they heard a low growl, a navy blue panther with red eyes started to approach them while licking the blood off its fangs, the panther was getting ready to pounce on him and Timmy flinched in fear; the panther suddenly stood straight up when a black raven with red eyes perched on its back and cawed in the panthers ear. The panther walked past Timmy with out taking another look at him,"what just happened,"Cosmo asked,"I don't know, but I wish everything was clean,"Timmy said, Cosmo and Wanda lifted there wands and made everything disappear including the dead bodies of the students.

Back outside the raven and panther looked back at the school, the panther climbed into a nearby tree and the raven flew and perched next to it, the two animcya went back to there human forms and started to smirk,"you just couldn't control your demon side, could you love,"Sebastian said as he leaned against the tree and put Ciel in his lap so he wouldn't fall off the branch,"I haven't eaten a soul in months Sebastian, you know that,"Ciel nuzzled into Sebastian's chest, Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's hair; suddenly a teacher came outside and sat at a bench near the tree,"I love lunch, it's the only time where I can have some alone time,"the teacher took a sandwhich from a paper bag and started eating it; both Sebastian and Ciel froze when they saw the teacher come outside,'you need to keep your voice down,'Sebastian pressed there lips together, he licked Ciel's lips asking for entrance, Ciel willingly opened his mouth and let Sebastian slip his tongue inside. Both of there tongues battled for dominance, but Ciel lost, he let Sebastian explore his entire mouth. Both of them continued to kiss until they heard the bell ring again and saw the teacher leave, when they broke the kiss, Ciel was panting and a small bulge was pressing against Seabstian's leg, Sebastian smirked and started to rock his hips into Ciel's. Ciel started to whimper and moan at the friction from Sebastian's grinding,"st-stop it Sebastian, I have class soon and I don't want to deal with this in the middle of class,"Ciel climbed off Sebastian's lap and jumped out of the tree,"I'll see you when I get home,"Ciel said as he walked back in the school. Sebastian waved bye to Ciel and turned into his raven form and flew back home.

When he got back inside he smirked when he saw Timmy staring at a hallway with a look of utter confusion and shock on his face,"hey Timmy, is something wrong,"Ciel asked,"huh, Ciel, nothing is wrong I just thought I saw something,"Timmy said, suddenly the minute bell rang,"well come on we'll be late for our next class,"Ciel grabbed Timmy's hand and both of them ran to there next class, Timmy took one last look at the hallway that was once splattered with the blood of his fellow students,"_why would a panther attack a bunch of students anyways, and how could one panther cause all that damage, there's got to be someone causing this,"_Timmy thought to himself as he entered the classroom.

At the end of the day Ciel and Timmy walked out of the school together,"hey Ciel, there's something I want to ask you,"Timmy said,"what is it,"Ciel asked,"why did you act so mean toward Trixie when she asked you out,"Timmy asked,"you know I don't like girls and that one annoyed me, just like my previous fiancé, Elizabeth,"Ciel muttered the last part under his breath,"well there's no need to be so mean,"Timmy said,"I guess your right, I'll tell her I'm sorry when I get back to school on Monday,"Ciel lied, since he knew he would be long gone by then,"that's good,"Timmy said,"hey, why don't you spend the night again, so you won't have to deal with Vicky,"Ciel asked,"sure, why not, my parents won't notice I'm gone,"Timmy said,"sweet, let's go,"Ciel and Timmy started walking to the house.

Once they got there, Ciel opened the door and his cat Midnight rubbed against his legs purring, Ciel laughed and picked up the cat,"you can make yourself at home while I get something to eat for Midnight,"Ciel dropped his backpack and went into the kitchen, Timmy set his stuff down and started walking around the house, he walked into a room and saw Sebastian setting a table,"your Timmy right, Ciel invited you over again,"Sebastian asked as he set the cups on the table, Timmy nodded,"well, right now I'm getting ready to start cooking,"Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen and saw Ciel getting Midnights cat plate and putting a fish on it, the cat continued to mew and paw at Ciel's leg,"okay, okay, here you go boy,"Ciel set the plate on the floor and pet the kittens head,"oh, Sebastian I didn't see you there,"Ciel smiled at him, Sebastian had always loved Ciel's smile, ever since they started dating Ciel would smile more than he used to.

"I'm getting ready to cook right now, so can you two leave,"Sebastian said, both Timmy and Ciel walked into the living room and started to play some video games on the TV, after a couple hours of waiting Sebastian had finishee cooking and called the two boys into the dinning room,"here you are,"Sebastian set one plate in front of Ciel and the other in front of Timmy, He quickly picked up a fork and started eating. Once they finished, Sebastian took there plates and started cleaning them, Ciel and Timmy went back into the living room and continued to play the video game.

Once it started to get late, Ciel and Timmy went upstairs to there rooms and got there pajamas on. Timmy got into the bed and started to drift off to sleep, before Timmy fell into a deep slumber, he heard a dark chuckle, and everything went black.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay guys that was the next chapter of my crossover, I hope you liked it and I guess that's all I had to say and I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 torture**

**A/N: hey guys, the next chapter will probably be the last so please don't be mad at me if this story isn't that long, I'm not the best at writing long stories, well that's all so let me start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Timmy yawned when he woke up, he tried to stretch but found out he couldn't, he looked down and saw he was strapped to a stone slab by his arms and legs,"huh, wh-where am I,"Timmy stuttered, his eyes widened when he heard the sound of a door opening; the sound of heels clicking against the hard stone floor resonated throughout the entire room, Timmy sighed in relief when he saw Ciel walk in front of him smiling sweetly,"oh thank god Ciel, it's just you, quick, get me untied before the person who trapped us here comes back,"Timmy said frantically, Ciel tilted his head to the side like a curious kitten,"and why would I do that when I did everything in my power to get you here,"Ciel said, Timmy gasped in shock,"your the one who trapped me here, why would you do that, I thought we were friends,"Timmy said, Ciel looked at him with a hurt expression,"of course we are Timmy, why would you think that,"Ciel walked over to Timmy and stroked the side of his face. Timmy hissed in pain when he felt something sharp cut the side of his face, he looked back at Ciel and his eyes widened when he saw Ciel had fangs, his black nails turned into claws and his eyes were glowing a bright red,"what are you!?,"Timmy shouted as he struggled against the strains,"oh dear, it seems my human form is weakening, heheh, just the sight of your blood is starting to awaken my inner demon,"Ciel smirked and licked his fangs, Ciel leaned over Timmy and licked the blood off the side of his face, a jolt of pleasure ran through Ciel at the the taste of his blood,"such a sweet soul,"Ciel had a sadistic look in his eyes.

Black feathers started to fall around them. Timmy heard a terrible bone cracking sound and turned toward Ciel, he started to shake in fear when he saw four foot bones rip out from Ciel's back; suddenly they were covered by black feathers, Ciel had grown two tails; one that looked like a chain with a arrow head end and the other was a long black tail that had half of an arrow head end. Ciel was wearing a black tube top and black leather short shorts, he also had small horns that peeked out from his hair and wore a black spiked choker. Ciel smirked and straddled Timmy's waist,"C-Ciel what are you,"Timmy shouted in fear, Ciel's tails flicked from side to side sedusiveliy,"I'm a raven demon,"Ciel whispered, Timmy gasped in shock,"Cosmo! Wanda! Sebastian! Anyone! Help!,"Timmy cried, Ciel chuckled darkly and snapped his fingers, the entire room was lit up by candles that were placed around the room. Timmy's eyes widened when he saw Cosmo and Wanda knocked unconscious and chained and chained to the wall,"they actually put up a good fight, but we managed to get them unconscious,"Ciel said,"w-we?,"Timmy stuttered, suddenly he heard the door open again,"I think he might be talking about me,"Sebastian said as he walked over to Ciel and pressed there lips together,"you have to run Sebastian, Ciel is a demon,"Timmy shouted, Sebastian smirked and his eyes flashed red,"I know, I was the one who turned him into one,"Sebastian said.

Timmy gasped in horror,"what!? How is that even possible!,"Timmy shouted,"would you like to tell him love,"Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear,"yes, it will be interesting to see his reaction,"Ciel said as got off his lap and sat on the edge of the slab,"where should I start,"Ciel said to himself,"ah, I know, the end of our contract,"Ciel said.

**-flashback-**

_Sebastian walked to the center of the ruins and gently set Ciel down on a stone bench,"so this is where it ends,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded,"that bird is eyeing me, when you take it give it what's left,"Ciel said,"still generous as always young master,"Sebastian said,"will it hurt,"Ciel put a hand over his eyepatch,"only for a little while, but I will try to be as gentle as possible,"Sebastian said,"no, make it as painful as possible, carve the pain into my soul as proff that I lived,"Ciel said, Sebastian smiled at him and got down on one knee,"yes, my lord,"Ciel leaned back against the stone bench awaiting his fate._

_Sebastian pulled off his glove with his teeth and let it fall to the ground, he walked over to Ciel and traced the side of his face and carefully pulled off the eyepatch that his the contract,"now then, young master,"Sebastian said, Ciel closed his eyes and waited for Sebastian to take his soul. Sebastian's eyes glowed a fiery red as he tilted Ciel's head up and leaned closer, suddenly he gasped in amazement and his eyes stopped glowing,'I can't take it, I can't take his soul,'Sebastian smirked to himself, he couldn't believe that he had fallen for a human. Ciel opened his eyes and saw Sebastian smiling at him,"why aren't you taking my soul, I've kept my end of the deal so you have to keep yours,"Ciel said,"I'm sorry young master, I can't take it,"Sebastian said as he held the side of his face,"why not,"Ciel asked,"because, it seems I've fallen for you, Ciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel started to chuckle and then bursted out laughing; Ciel let some tears start to stream down the side of his face,"you, a demon! Loving me, I thought I told you to never lie,"Ciel let more tears fall as he clutched Sebastian's jacket,"it's the truth master,"Sebastian said,"liar! You can't it's impossible for a demon to love a brat like me,"Ciel was cut off when Sebastian pressed there lips together. _

_Ciel's eyes widened when he broke the kiss,"does that answer your questions,"Sebastian smiled, Ciel looked shocked and confused,"but my soul, I thought you-," "yes I did want it at first but soon I found myself growing attached to you and then fell in love,"Sebastian answered,"I-I loved you too Sebastian, ever since I signed the contract,"Ciel hugged him and buried his face in Sebastian's scent,"Ciel, I want to make you a demon,"Sebastian said,"w-what?,"Ciel was suprised,"eventually you would die Ciel, and wouldn't live without you,"Sebastian said, Ciel smiled,"okay, then this is an order, turn me into a demon,"Ciel ordered,"yes, my love."_

**-end of flashback-**

_"_Why would you sell your soul to a demon,"Timmy asked, Ciel smirked,"my manor was burned down, my parents were killed, and I was tortured and humiliated in front of everyone, so they made me summon a demon and I signed a contract with him so I could get revenge on the people who killed my parents,"Ciel got off the slab and started to circle him like a predator getting ready to to pounce on its prey.

Cosmo and Wanda started to stir, there eyes fluttered open and widened,"Timmy!,"they shouted,"Cosmo, Wanda I wish we could escape,"Timmy shouted,"we can't our wands were taken away,"Cosmo said, Ciel chuckled and whistled; a man with long white hair and red eyes ran into the room holding the wands in his mouth,"good boy Pluto, attack,"Ciel pointed to the two fairies, Pluto's collar glowed bright and he turned into his hellhound form, Pluto licked his fangs and ripped one of the fairies off the wall. The sound of pain filled cries and the sound of flesh being torn resonated throughout the entire room,"Cosmo,"Wanda and Timmy cried, Pluto looked up with blood around his muzzle, he started to walk toward Wanda with his fangs bared,"stop! Please, don't kill her,"Timmy shouted,"Pluto heel,"Sebastian said, Pluto looked at his masters and sat,"what will you do,"Ciel asked, as his tails whipped from side to side,"I'll do whatever you want,"Timmy said, Ciel smirked,"release her Sebastian and give the wand back,"Sebastian unlocked the chains and gave her back the wand, she was about to grant the wish when Sebastian made his eyes glow a dangerous red,"do anything and we won't hesitate to kill you,"Sebastian growled,"good boy, Sebastian unlock Timmy's chains, there's a special place I want to take him, you come along too fairy,"Ciel put a collar around Wanda and Timmy's necks and connected chains to them, Ciel snapped his fingers and opened at portal. Sebastian changed into his true form and walked in first, Ciel followed and roughly pulled on the chains dragging them inside.

Timmy and Wanda opened there eyes and looked around,"wh-where a-are we,"Timmy stuttered,"we're in hell,"Sebastian said,"but this looks nothing like it,"Wanda said, both of the laughed,"that's what I thought at first,"Ciel said,"come, it's this way,"Sebastian led them to a giant manor,"whose manor is this,"Wanda asked,"it's Sebastian's,"Ciel said,"what!?,"they both said in amazement,"my real name is Lucifer,"Sebastian said,"so your the king of all demons,"Timmy asked,"no, that's Satan,"Sebastian answered, Sebastian led them through the manor and into a room, but he separated Wanda and Timmy.

"now it's time to begin my fun,"Timmy gulped as Ciel started to approach him while he licked his fangs.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys that was the next chapter of this story, the next will probably be the last chapter of this, I know this is a short story, but hell, I'm out of ideas so the next chapter will be the last one, well that's all I had to say, so see ya later, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 the tainted soul**

**A/N: this is the final chapter of my crossover, I bet all of you know what's going to happen to Timmy right? Well if you don't you'll find out in this chapter, well that's all I said so I'll just get on with the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Timmy started to back away until his back hit the wall, Ciel cracked his claws and pulled the chain from around his waist and wrapped it around Timmy's neck and jammed the end of the chain into the wall so he wouldn't escape,"you're such a pure and sweet soul, but your still a virgin aren't you, lets just fix that,"Ciel used his claws and tore Timmy's shirt and pants to shreads. Ciel smirked at the sight of Timmy's limp dick, Timmy closed his legs only for Ciel to pry them back open, Ciel cupped his limp dick in his hand and started to stroke it, Timmy bit his lip to hold in his moans,"let out your voice,"Ciel rubbed the head with his thumb, Timmy started to blush and couldn't hold back anymore, and he let out a moan,"good boy, I'll give you a treat for that,"Ciel leaned down and started to suck on his balls.

Timmy couldn't turn away from Ciel as he sucked on him,"stop Ciel, that's dirty,"Timmy cried, Ciel looked up him and smirked, his eyes were glowing with lust and sadisticness,"me and Sebastian do this all the time, so I'm trying keep your first time good as possible,"Ciel grazed his fangs over Timmy's throat and threatened to break,"but, you need to stay still or else you'll be punished,"Ciel unsheathed his claws and cut down his chest, but didn't cut him open completely, only to make him bleed, Ciel used his rough tounge to lick up the line of blood. Multiple jolts of pleasure shooted through Ciel's body,"your blood tastes delicious, I wonder what your soul will taste like,"Ciel smirked and licked up the shaft and took the entire harden cock into his mouth, Timmy tried to thrust his hips up into Ciel's mouth, but Ciel held his hips down as he felt him twitch inside his mouth, Ciel hummed around his dick sending waves of pleasure throughout Timmy's body, Ciel sucked harder then removed his mouth.

"suck, or this next part will hurt,"Ciel put two fingers near Timmy's mouth, Timmy didn't want to get hurt so he took the fingers into his mouth,"lick them until there wet,"Ciel said, Timmy obeyed and licked them until they were completely soaked, Ciel got some handcuffs and put them on his hands, Ciel pushed one of his fingers into Timmy's entrance and started to move them in and out at a fast pace, Timmy tried to get away from the odd feeling but only managed to push it deeper, Ciel smirked and added another finger, scissoring them as he stretched out the tight ring of muscle,"enough Ciel, it feels strange,"Timmy arched his back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Ciel brushed something inside of him, unconsciously Timmy started to move against the fingers, Ciel chuckled,"you're a little whore aren't you Timmy,"Ciel removed his fingers and positioned himself at his stretched entrance,"relax Timmy or this will hurt both of us,"Ciel pushed himself inside and started to move at a slow pace, a tear streamed down the side of his face, blood started to pour out from Timmy's entrance as Ciel roughly pounded into him, Ciel groaned and came inside him.

Timmy was crying as Ciel pulled out of him, Timmy crawled up against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest,"I'm not done with you just yet,"Ciel yanked Timmy by his hair off the wall, the chain snapped in half at the force, Timmy was lying on his back in the center of the room, Ciel smirked and started to hum a song.

_London bridge is falling down_

_Falling down, falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_My fair, Timmy_

Ciel sung eerily, Timmy watched as Cirl circled him, like a animal and it's prey. In an instant Timmy felt multiple cuts all over his body, Ciel swiftly moved around the room and used his legs to spring off the wall with his claws extended, Timmy cried out in pain as his blood was spilled on the walls and floor of the room, Ciel appeared in front Timmy and got on one knee in front of him, he stroked the side of his face making another cut along his cheek,"oh my, it must hurt doesn't, but I'm not going to be the one to finish you off,"Ciel said, they heard the door open and Ciel smiled when he saw Sebastian, in his true form, walk inside the room. His heels clicked with every step he took and his black devil tail whipped from side to side,"so this is what you were doing love,"Sebastian walked behind Ciel and licked the crook of his neck, Ciel could feel his legs start to get weak under the demons touch,"y-yes,"Sebastian's eyes glowed red as he walked to the bed in the room and sat on it, he crooked his finger forward for Ciel to come closer. Ciel walked toward him, Sebastian made a motion with his hand and Ciel fell to his knees in front of him, Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up and normal red met a glowing crimson,"you're a naughty kitten for lying to me Ciel,"Sebastian said.

Timmy was amazed that Sebastian could order Ciel around so easily with just a flick of the wrist,'_he must be stronger than Ciel, if he can do this,'_Timmy thought,"I-I'm sorry, master,"Ciel whimpered,"you'll have to be punished after this Ciel,"Sebastian kissed Ciel roughly and bit the boys lip causing it to bleed,"but his soul is for you Sebastian,"Ciel said,"oh, and why is that,"Sebastian asked,"I want to apologize for you not being able to get my soul,"Ciel said, Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's hair, he stood up and walked to Timmy, who was slowly dying do to the blood loss, Sebastian pressed his lips to Timmy's. Timmy felt something rise from his throat, a burning sensation spread throughout his entire body, Timmy tried to push him away but failed, Timmy's arms fell to the floor and his eyes turned dull, Sebastian broke the kiss and turned to Ciel,"come now kitten, its time for your punishment,"Both of them walked out of the room.

Sebastian led Ciel to his bedroom, Ciel walked in and Sebastian closed then locked the door behind him,"get on the center of the bed and lye on your back,"Sebastian ordered, Ciel did as he was told and lied on the bed, Sebastian walked over with the chain that Ciel used in his hands,"you really like to use this, don't you kitten,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"then it will be fun to use this on you for your punishment,"Sebastian said, he climbed on top of Ciel and tied his arms and legs to the bed posts,"your not allowed to move at all until I say,"Sebastian said, Ciel nodded,"good boy,"Sebastian cut off Ciel's clothes with his claws, Sebastian leaned down an licked around a hardened nipple and gently pulled at it, Ciel moaned at the touch, Sebastian used his hand to twist and pull at the other hardened nipple.

Ciel clutched the sheets as he tried not to move,"Sebastian please, it hurts,"Ciel pleaded,"what was that kitten,"Sebastian asked,"please touch me master,"Ciel asked, Sebastian smirked and trailed kisses down Ciel's chest and down to his hardened manhood. Sebastian cupped the boys balls in his hands and rolled them around in the palm of his hand, Ciel couldn't hold back anymore as he thrusted into his hand, Sebastian moved his hand away and Ciel whimpered from the loss,"what did I tell you Ciel,"Sebastian asked,"not to move,"Ciel whimpered, Sebastian untied his hands and legs, he took out his hardened member from his pants and stuck it in front of Ciel,"suck it Ciel,"Sebastian pushed Ciel's head down onto his cock, Ciel couldn't fit the whole dick in his mouth so the rest that didn't fit, he stroked with his hands,"ah...hh...like that Ciel,"Sebastian moaned, Ciel started to bob his head up and down on it, Sebastian groaned and thrusted his hips up into Ciel's mouth, Ciel almost chocked as it touched the back of his throat, Ciel closed his eyes and started to suck, Sebastian groaned and roughly thrusted his hips up again, Ciel moaned at the roughness. Sebastian lifted Ciel's mouth off him and turned Ciel so he was on all fours, Sebastian pressed the head of his dick against Ciel's unprepared entrance and started to rub against him in a slow teasing manor,"ah...ah~Sebastian!,"Ciel moaned,"do you want me kitten, do you want me to fuck you until you can't walk,"Sebastian continued to rub against him.

Ciel moaned,"Ah! Master please, fuck me hard!,"Ciel cried, Sebastian entered Ciel in one thrust,"ah...your so tight Ciel,"Sebastian groaned,"ah...hh...m-move,"Ciel moaned, Sebastian started to move at a slow place, Ciel clutched the sheets tightly as he felt his body being rocked by Sebastian's thrusts,"g-go harder and...ahn...Faster Sebastian,"Ciel moaned, his arms gave out as Sebastian gave him a particularly hard thrust,"yes, my love,"he whispered.

Sebastian flipped Ciel onto his back,"your only mine Ciel,"a hard thrust was given,"y-yes,"Ciel moaned,"only I can do this to you,"another thrust,"ah...y-yes!,"Ciel cried,"and only I can make you cry out my name,"Sebastian's thrust speed up as he tugged Ciel's cock,"Ah! Yes! Sebastian, I'm close!,"Ciel moaned as he arched off the bed and came in his hands, Sebastian felt the boy eighteen around him drawing his release closer, he thrusted in a few more times before releasing inside Ciel and collapsing on top of him, Sebastian pulled out and lied next to him,"Sebastian what happened to that fairy,"Ciel panted,"I apologize Ciel, but it seemed she escaped,"Sebastian said,"it fine we got what we wanted,"Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest, Sebastian pulled the cover over both of them and they fell into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the final chapter of my crossover, I hope you liked it and ill see you in my next story or in another chapter of my stories, well I guess that's al I had to say, so I'll see you next time, Ciao.**


End file.
